


[PODFIC] as you stumble in the debris (London, 1983), by cumaeansibyl

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk girls in bathrooms: the best of humanity, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), He's using male pronouns though, Hopeful Ending, It's the 80s and no one is happy about it, M/M, Music, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited Love, canon-typical alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Crowley needs to be someone else tonight. Who he is isn't working out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] as you stumble in the debris (London, 1983), by cumaeansibyl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumaeansibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumaeansibyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as you stumble in the debris (London, 1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389163) by [cumaeansibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumaeansibyl/pseuds/cumaeansibyl). 



> This works slightly better with stereo. Fine without it? But slightly better.

__

_Crowley’s thigh-high black patent boots are making him sweat behind the knees, his studded belt’s digging into his ribcage, and his black wig itches. He’s still not managed to persuade Hell, conservative as the shrillest coven of concerned Christian mothers, that “goth” does not equal “unlimited free souls, no waiting,” so here he is in another grotty nightclub hunting up another lower-management numpty who might theoretically exchange his soul for a fat bank account and guaranteed success with the ladies. They all have the same cramped imagination and the same boring ambitions and they’re uniformly rubbish in bed, not that Crowley’s expected gratification of any kind from his assignments in a long time._

_He hadn’t planned on doing this tonight. His patience for the demonic seductress act is limited at the best of times, and he isn’t inclined to do the bidding of supervisors short-sighted enough to celebrate Thatcher’s reelection, but his other plans have fallen through --_

_(He catches Aziraphale locking up on his way to dinner. This is the first time he’s even managed to set eyes on the angel since… then.)..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X7Pin_cq6TeAmpPV-4h2JhyJB3C-7_zW/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Love Is A Stranger” by the Eurythmics  
> “Cassete player rewind fully and stop button pressed” by - https://freesound.org/people/pierrecartoons1979/sounds/88769/ (CC BY-NC)


End file.
